Mai Chokushi
|birthday = 26th May |age = 13(Physically) Actual Age Unknown |gender = Female |height = 160cm |weight = 38kg |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = A- |unusual features = Youthful Appearance |alignment = Chaotic Good |affiliation = Chokushi Clan |occupation = 4th Division Member |team = Fourth Division |partner = Unknown |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Single |relatives = Chokushi Clan Eimi Nagareboshi (lover) |education = |status = Active |shikai = Enmangusoku |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Mai Chokushi (直死舞 Dancing Direct Death) is a shinigami of the Chokushi Clan. Noted for her abnormal demeanor in comparison to her family members, along with her unnatural talent in the arts of Onmyōdō (陰陽道, "The Way of Yin and Yang"). She is a member of the Fourth Division. She is the lover of Eimi Nagareboshi. Appearance Mai's appearance is contradictory to her very nature. She appears as a petite young woman in her pre-teen years, with long black hair that wanders about freely with a single tame fringe and piercing red eyes. She is normally viewed with a rather apathetic expression because of her constant boredom. Mai's sense of fashion is unique, as she tends to adopt traditional garments instead of the modern ones seen by most of her cousins. Mai is almost always seen with either red or dark pink clothing, that can either be a combination of a Miko's general red kosode and white hakama, or a standard rose kimono or yukata. Mai's zanpakuto is left strapped at the right side of her waist. Personality Mai's personality is one of someone easily bored. She hates idle time, and prefers to be doing something at all times. She is notable for being bored in pretty much any situation she's in, even one she finds exciting, can quickly bore her. Mai has no fear of disobeying direct orders from superiors, especially if she finds them unfavorable. One of her quirks is a dislike for messy things, which is shown often as she keeps her clothes free of opponent's blood. Despite her stoic nature, she smiles slightly during battle, and very much has a battle craze. She was more than willing to participate when war broke out between the Nagareboshi and Chokushi. This is ironic as she excels in Healing-based Kidō, and is a member of the 4th Division. Possibly due to her experience as a medical officer, she is against the idea of senseless killing, however, she has a torture streak. More often than not, she beats her opponents into submission. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Mai is a natural talent of the Chokushi Clan, excelling even more than some of her fellow cousins. Because of this, Mai has a naturally high level of energy, that is said to be as fierce as a roaring tiger, yet causes no form of harm. Mai's spiritual energy in terms of quantity is said to be equivalent to that of a lieutenant. Due to her mastery over her own spiritual energy, she is capable of manipulating her spiritual energy in order to lessen it's output and only use specific amounts when needed. Kidō Master: Mai is an accomplished master of the Kidō arts. Her natural talent in comparison to many of her cousins is absolutely outstanding. With very little effort required, Mai merely whispers the name of her spells as a few hand motions are taken to bombard her opponents entirely. The sadistic streak that accompanies her personality has given her an unorthodox method to use her Kidō. Most prominently, Mai tends to use binding spells with an unusual torturous flair, causing her opponents to suffer unnecessarily before they are abandoned by her entirely. It seems the majority of her Kidō skills however, serve the purpose of enhancing her Onmyōdo. :Healing Kidō: As a member of the Fourth Division, Mai is notably skilled in the arts of Chiyūdo. She is a highly capable healer who can swiftly provide relief to any injury through layering her own spiritual energy as temporary bandaging. It takes more time to properly heal her patients, but she can do so rather easily as well. Mai also has quite a large knowledge of drugs, herbs and various other medical equipment which she utilizes with excellent timing. :Onmyōdo: Mai's most prevalent skill lies in her mastery over Onmyōdo. More specifically, she tends to use unique forms of Ofuda techniques and spacial barriers known as Kekkai to her advantage in battle. She can employ them swiftly and without much strain. ::*'Kekkai: Kōdōmen' (結界:黄道面 Spacial Barrier: Plane of the Ecliptic) is a technique in which Mai utilizes a number of Ofuda imbued with specific kanji in order to produce a semi-transparent circular barrier which cuts her, and anyone inside it, off from the physical world. However, the barrier is capable of being broken by significantly powerful attacks if one isn't careful. ::*'Kekkai: Rashōmon' (結界:羅生門 Spacial Barrier: Gate of Birth and Thin Silk) is Mai's strongest barrier. Mai utilizes twelve Ofuda imbued with her own blood and surrounds a specific area with them. Then, imbuing her spiritual energy into each Ofuda, Mai chants a specific incantation. After this, the Ofuda form twelve immensely large walls which surround Mai and anybody in the radius of the technique. :::Incantation: From Earth's tool, the eight are birthed. From the tool of Mankind, let twelve stand tall! ::*'Onmyōjutsu: Hasshiki' (陰陽術:八識 Arts of the Cosmic Dual Forces: Eight Consciousnesses) is her ultimate space-time technique. By utilizing the principles of Onmyōdo, she is capable of splitting herself into eight different areas of space in a radius of ten kilometers, leaving her physical body in a vulnerable state. This technique is solely used as a means of tracking, for one is unable to defend themselves using this technique. If the eight projections aren't returned after a specific period of time, in Mai's case, ten minutes, she can fall into a deep coma. Enhanced Speed: Mai possesses notable speed, through circulating spiritual energy into her feet, she is able to accelerate herself substantially. Along with her lithe and nimble figure, she is quite hard to catch. Enhanced Durability: Though she may not have the most imposing of appearance, by gathering a portion of spiritual energy at a specific area on her body before impact, she is capable of reducing the damage she takes significantly. Enhanced Strength: Similar to her durability, Mai is capable of channeling and releasing spiritual energy from her limbs upon impact, causing an intense shockwave to be formed after every impact she makes. Zanpakutō Enmangusoku (円満愚息 Son of Harmony) is the name of Mai's zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of an average katana with a black hilt and black circular guard that has few rings of gold embedded into it. : When releasing, Mai chants, Convey the Ideals of the Damned (のろわの理念を伝える Norowa no rinen o tsutaeru) at which the blade itself reforms into several wisps of spiritual energy that surround her in flower formations. These wisps of spiritual energy are buzz alight with flaming spiritual energy. Commonly after release, it is viewed that Mai's surroundings have been burned or are in the process of being burned. Shikai Special Ability: The wisps of spiritual energy serve to accumulate a constant and steady flow of reiryoku into them. This reiryoku then causes the wisps to become the shape of large grown flowers after some period of time. These flowers are then able to redirect any spiritual based attack towards themselves before culminating all the spiritual pressure from the attacks into devastating columns of fire which she is then capable of manipulating with hand motions. *'Yūhi' (夕火 Evening Sun) is a technique in which Mai manipulates a single column to the extent where the energy itself recedes completely. She then causes this energy to flow through the ground and erupt at any area she wishes, causing a significantly skillful ambush. However, because of the focus this technique requires, she only uses it periodically. *'Sokusensokketsu' (戦即決 Blitzkrieg, lit: Lightning War) is a technique in which Mai causes her shikai, in it's wisp state to spontaneously erupt whenever she pleases, causing significant damage to those who aren't expecting an attack. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:LGBT Characters